Harry Potter and the Strength of Passion
by Hanzakat
Summary: I's the holidays before Harry's 6th year. Harry defeated Voldimort in the department of ministries and Sirius didn't die couse that's how I roll Harry is forming stronger friendships, and a stronger relationship with a certain red-headed witch.
1. Chapter 1 The Real Beginning

Harry Potter and the Strength of Passion  
-chapter 1- The real Beginning

15 year old Ginny Weasley enjoyed many things. But boring, raining days weren't one of those things. On most summer holidays, Ginny would go for a run in the early morning, or read a good book under a shady tree or walk down to the markets and hang out with some friends. But on a day like this. She had nothing to do. There was no way she could go for a run, or walk to the markets when it is pouring with rain, and she had read all her books so many times that they gave her no enjoyment anymore. She pulled a jumper over her head and headed downstairs, hoping there would be something to do there.  
As she landed on the last stair her mother called to her from the kitchen, "Ginny dear, I'm glad you're here. We need you to floo over to Harry's and bring him here.  
"Why do I have to, cant you, or Ron?" Ginny pleaded  
"No, I'm making dinner, and Ron was supposed too but he didn't clean his room then so he's doing it now."  
"Ok then, the dursleys know I'm coming right?" asked Ginny.  
"Yes we informed them someone would be over about this time."  
Ginny slipped on a pair of casual, warm boots and walked to the fireplace.  
After picking up a handful of floo powder, she called out Harry's address and dropped the powder.  
Though she didn't particularly enjoy floo, it was ok once you got used to it. It was definitely better then apparition.

.....

Harry potter sat alone in his small room. He had been waiting for a while for the arrival of Ron Weasley, his best friend, who was to be taking him back to the weaslys for the holidays. So far it had been a pretty un-eventful summer. The dursleys were as un-welcoming as always, but the news that he would be spending his time at the weaslys gratefully lifted his spirits. He wished he could have gone straight to the weaslys, but he still had some things to pick up from private drive.  
Now that Voldimort's dead, harry was allowed to live at the weaslys. Which he was going to enjoy immensely.

Ron was supposed to arrive at 1 o'clock. It was 12.40 now. He had his things all ready packed up so he grabbed them and took them downstairs.  
"Harry!" said uncle Vernon. "We're uhh... going out for the afternoon. While we're gone, your friend should arrive. We probably won't be back before you go."  
"Okay then." Harry replied. He hid a smile, knowing that they were just afraid of what Ron might do to them if they were there.  
The dursleys left and harry sat in the living room on his own.  
After about 15 minutes, harry began to hear something coming through the fireplace. With a soft thud, he saw a Weasley land in smoothly on the bear tile. And unless Ron had grown boobs over-night, it was the youngest of the Weasley's, Ginny.

A.N well that's the first chapter. Please, please, please tell me what you think. And please tell me what yoiu think should happen later on. I love new idea's to work with, and you will get credit for it if you want. I'd also like you to inform me of any mistakes I have made. So yeah, please review,  
love hanzakat... 


	2. Chapter 2 Who What When Where and Her

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; it's all JKR's I just play around with it. ;)

A.N well thanks to all you lovely reviewers, I really thought about what you said and tried to cover it in the coming chapter.

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Passion  
Chapter 2: who, what, When, Where and You.**

"Hey harry" said Ginny, as she stepped out of the fireplace. dusting herself off.

"Oh, hi Ginny" harry returned with a smile. Ginny seamed different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she did.  
"How has your summer been?" asked harry

"all right" said Ginny, "pretty boring. Ron's been writing to Hermione all summer."

"Speaking of Ron, why isn't he here? I'm not complaining or anything but I thought he was coming?"  
"Yeah well he was meant to be clean his room yesterday but of course, didn't so he's doing it now and I came" said Ginny. She was worried it would be awkward when she came, that's why she was so reluctant to come, but it was alright, she was glad she came, it's nice o see were the "famous harry potter" had been hiding out.  
"So where's your family?" She asked

"They went out," said harry.

"Well do they know you're leaving?" asked Ginny

"Yeah, I don't think they care" said harry, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny looked at harry. She kept her expression plain, but her eyes showed sadness, like she couldn't understand how they could just not care. But she looked around quickly before changing the subject.

"Nice house... very... neat..." she said.

"Understatement of the year." Harry joked.

"Have you got your stuff?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah it's all here" harry replied, pointing to his trunk. "Oh but I forgot my broom." He raced up the stairs.

"Ginny walked around the room a bit, looking at the pictures. There were none of harry, she found that very sad. They were never going to see him again, and they had no memories of him.  
She walked up the stairs; to see what harry was doing.  
"Come on harry, what you doing?"

"Just trying to find my quill" he said, as he scurried around his room.

"Honestly, are all boys this disorganised?" she said with a smile

"Here it his" announced harry, as he put it in his bag.

Harry walked out of his room. Ginny followed, but just before she left, she say a small picture of harry that had been taken at school a while back, it wasn't a moving one, it was still, like the other pictures Colin would often take. She picked it up and held it behind her back.

"Ok, let's go" she said, and as harry turned to gather his trunk, Ginny slipped the picture into the pages of a book on the shelf. So the dursleys wouldn't just forget him.

"Here, I'll take Hedwig." She offered, picking up the large cage.

Hedwig bent her head for Ginny to scratch, to which Ginny complied.

"I think she likes you" harry smiled.

Ginny returned the smile.

They made their way to the fireplace. Harry hoped it would be better than his first try.

"Tuck your elbows in" said Ginny, as she picked some floo powder out of her pocket.

She held her hand out for harry to take. He did, which shot shivers up his arm.

"The burrow" she said calmly, and before they knew it, they landed in the living room of the Weasley household.

"Oh harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, as she gave him a hug. "It's good to see you. Have you got all your stuff?"

"yeah it' all here" harry replied.

"Good. Well Ron's up in his room. Dinner will be ready at 6."

Harry turned to the stairs to see Ginny had already left. So he walked up the stairs to Ron's room. He walked past Ginny's room on his way there. The door was slightly open; the walls were a bright shade of purple. She had many pictures around her walls; mostly pictures of people he recognised from Hogwarts, harry knew that Ginny was very popular among them. She had pictures of her family as well; there was a picture she had on her desk that really stood out to harry. Ginny was a baby, and was in the arms of who harry recognised as Percy, at a young age. He left the room and walked up the stairs to Ron's room, where he saw Ron on his bed, and Ginny scratching Hedwig's head.

"Hi harry." Said Ron. "Good to see you"

"Yeah you too. How you been"

"Good" replied Ron. "Been talking to Hermione a lot"

"Hermione I love you..." Ginny started in a sing song voice "Hermione I do... when we're apart my heart beats only for you..."

Ron threw a pillow at his sister, to which Ginny ducked and poked her tongue out.

Harry smiled as this went on.

"So," said Ron in a serious tone "any word from Sirius?"

"No. I guess sending letters might give him away" replied Harry

"Well the ministry was already getting suspicious of Grimald Place" said Ron. "He had to run."

"Yeah I know." Replied harry.

"Well" said Ginny, "I've managed to find a few things out. Mum and dad think he's somewhere near Hogwarts"

"Really, how did you know?" asked harry.

"A few years back, Fred and George put a pip in my room that travels to the kitchen, so we could eavesdrop on them. They would have put it in there room but mum checks regularly for things like that in there room, my room would be the last place they'd look. "

"So how do they know this?" asked harry.

"Don't know, but they aren't going to tell you, they think you'll go looking for him." Explained Ginny.

"Well now that I know he's near Hogwarts I probably will." Said harry.

A.N: well there you go the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. Ask questions, point out my mistakes, say what you like say what you didn't like; I read and respond to all my reviews. :) 


	3. Chapter 3 Too Fast

A.N I sent a reply to everyone that reviewed so if you didn't get it please tell me :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Harry Potter and the Strength of Passion  
Chapter 3: Too Fast.**

The next few weeks went by too fast for harry. Hermione had come, and she was overly stressed about their OWL results. Harry's birthday would be coming up soon, but he didn't expect much. They had been spending more time with Ginny lately, which was nice. He had been getting a strange feeling whenever he looked at Ginny. It was weird, he couldn't quite name it. It was kind of like the feeling he got when they held hands to floo.

While walking down the stairs that morning, harry was almost knocked over by a worried looking Hermione.

"Oh sorry, harry" she said as she stopped to steady him, "didn't you here, our Hogwarts letters are here!" with that she flew down the stairs again, harry trudged behind, meeting Ron and Ginny on the way down.

Once they were in the kitchen, they could see Hermione, holding her letter looking more worried than ever.

"Come on guys. Let's open them together" she stuttered.

So they opened there letters. There was a short silence as everyone took in their results. Harry quickly skimmed through, before going over a second time.

Charms E

History of magic D

Defence against the dark arts O

Transfiguration E

Potions E

Astronomy A

Care of magical creatures E

Divination P

He couldn't really complain. They were pretty good scores, especially defence, and he got better than expected in potions. He wasn't at all surprised with divination or history of magic. He looked up to see Ron doing the same.

"Let's see then" he said, gesturing for Harry's letter. Harry gave it to him and took Ron's in return.

Charms E

History of magic P

Defence against the dark arts E

Transfiguration A

Potions E

Astronomy A

Care of magical creatures E

Divination P

"That's awesome Ron!" harry exclaimed.

"You too" said Ron, smiling. "Hermione?"

They both turned their attention to the bushy haired girl in the corner.

"How did you go?" asked Ginny

"Well, uh, not bad" she replied.

"Give 'em here" said Ginny as she took the letter from Hermione's hands.

"Uh-huh" she exclaimed as she read the results. "An O in everything except defence were she got an exceeds expectations"

The three of them each got a round of applause and then read the rest of their letters.

"Oh my god!" shouted Hermione loudly, "I've been made a prefect!"

"There's a shock" said Ginny sarcastically.

"yeah." Said Ron, "I wonder who else in Gryffindor is? Maybe Dean?"

"Yeah maybe," said harry, "but you remember the last time he got into the kitchens. I doubt Dumbledore would give him full access. What about Seamus?"

"He blows things up too much" reasoned Hermione.

"Well" said Ginny, "when are we going to go to Diagon alley?"

"Well we might as well go today" answered Mrs. Weasley.

"Awesome" they all replied, as they went up stairs to get ready.

"Is everyone ready?" called Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" said Ron as himself and harry came down the stairs.

"What you two girls" called Mrs. Weasley again.

"Yeah, we're ready" replied Hermione, as she pulled a blue jacket around her shoulders.

Ginny came down after her, while pulling on her boots.

"Ok. Let's go." She suggested as they arrived at the fireplace.

They flooed over to Diagon alley and looked over there list.

"Dress robes?" asked Ron "why do we need dress robes?"

The other's also looked over there list, and surely enough, at the end of the list 'dress robes' was printed neatly.

"Maybe we're having another ball." Asked Hermione

"Oh great," said Ginny sarcastically, "more hand-me-downs."

"Well there's a dress shop just here, let's take a look." Said Hermione.

"You kids do that, and I'll get some of your books, okay?" offered Mrs. Weasley.

They walked into the shop. "I'll never be able to afford this stuff." Said Ginny,

"Well at least take a look" said Hermione. "You could find something"

Ron and harry trudged behind.

"Fred and George gave me there old dress robes." Said Ron happily. "Maybe this year I can go looking like an actual bloke"

Harry laughed and stepped inside the large store.

"Oh Ginny," exclaimed Hermione, "this one would look great on you"

Harry looked at the dress, it was a sleavless dark purple dress, with small flat layers going down to just below the waist and then it went straight.

"Yeah it's nice" said Ginny, "I wish I could afford it."

"At least try it on"

"I don't know..."

"Please" beg Hermione.

"Ok then."

So Hermione dragged Ginny off to the change rooms. After about 5 minutes, they came back out again, Ginny carrying the dress and laughing along with Hermione.

"I wish I could buy it." Ginny said to Hermione, slowly putting the dress back on the racks.

Harry hated the look on Ginny's face and slowly walked over to her.

"Let me buy it for you" he offered.

"No harry its ok"

"It's the least I could do"

"I couldn't let you do that. It's really no big deal"

Harry then got down on his knees. "I will make a scene" he teased.

"Harry no." She replied with an amused smile.

"You asked for it" he teased.  
"Ginny Weasley!" he yelled loudly, "Will you do me the honour of buying you this dress, as a way of saying thank you, for all your family has done for me!"

"Harry, no!" she laughed.

"GINNY WEASL-"

"Okay okay," said Ginny, just stop yelling.

"Thankyou" harry replied politely. As if nothing had happened.

"This dress please." Ginny heard harry say to the man up the front.

"Now what one should I get?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked over Hermione, "you look awesome in blue." She decided.

After looking for a further ten minutes they decided on a light blue dress. It was long, with a relatively high neck line.

they returned to the street, talking and laughing before being interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

A.N hey guys, thanks for all the lovely reviewers. Sorry for the cliff-hanger. And remember, if I didn't reply to your review, please tell me. Cya.


End file.
